Cops and Robbers08
Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Cops and Robbers07. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- This is the last chapter of this story, and honestly, this one will be nothing compared to the next story we're doing. Anywho, I've taken back narrating to narrate the final chapter, because Adam is getting a drink of water, and Mikaela is on her phone. Yeah, let's get back to the story. ---- Before I begin, I'd just like to explain what happened while Adam was fighting his ex. Once I called the police, this black car pulled up in front of me. I was sitting on a bench on the side of the road, and cars were flying by, but I never expected one of them to pull up right next to me. The window rolled down, and a man in his thirties/forties was driving it. "Hey, kid. Britni Kendall, right?" I glanced up at him, a bad feeling sinking into my gut. I knew better than to talk to strangers in black cars. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" "Rhomann Dey." He replied, pulling out a badge. "Member of Nova Corps." "What's that?" I asked him tartly. "A police force." Rhomann answered, grinning. I was still suspicious. "Then how come you don't have a police car?" Rhomann pat the car door, as if it were his pet. "This is a police car. You know, like one of those disguised police cars." I didn't respond. "Look, kid." Rhomann replied. "You called the police, so I called the Prime, and she sent a bunch of other cops out after the criminals, but she told me to go find you." "Why?" I asked him. "Because." He said. "Nova Corps happens to know a lot about S.H.I.E.L.D. High, and we can tell who's students there. We want you to come with me to this office, so you can get your friends, and go back to your school. Trust me, kid. I'm not lying." That's when I gave in, and let Rhomann help me into his car. (Which wasn't easy, but my wheelchair is another topic we shall not discuss.) Long story short, Rhomann had been telling the truth about knowing a lot about S.H.I.E.L.D. High, because about a minute or two after, I got a call from Ms. Hill, the secretary, saying she'd sent Mr. Coulson and Ms. May to retrive us, and they'd be amognst the police. Me and Rhomann were able to find them, and we went into the office, straight to the printer room. ---- Yeah, once we got into Mr. Coulson's car, we could tell we were in serious trouble. Mikaela and Adam told me what had happened with the Nebula lady and all the fighting drama. It was a lot to take in, but a part of me thought that somehow, she was also talking to me too. Once we arrived back on campus, we were taken straight to the office. I'm gonna say this with complete honesty, having a conversation with Prinicpal Fury is the last thing a student at S.H.I.E.L.D. High wants to do. The room we were taken to was behind a door I thought led to the janitor's closet. I can't explain how we got there, because Adam, Mikaela and I were blindfolded. When we took them off, we found ourselves here. It was small, but there were spotlights, and two chairs, which Adam and Mikaela were sitting in. Ms. May and Mr. Coulson were behind us, and so was Ms. Hill. Worst of all, Principal Fury was sitting face-to-face with us. He began a miserable speech, which I feel the need to include here. "Adam Padyao, Britni Kendall, and Mikaela Franks. The three of you snuck off school grounds without our consent, correct?" The three of us exchanged looks, before saying. "Yes, sir." "Rule #8 in the Golden Rules:'' Do not sneak off school campus without teachers' approval.'' Yes?" "Yes, sir." "In addition, Miss. Franks, you broke Rule #5:'' Do not attempt dangerous stunts with pedestrians are witnessing'', Mr. Padyao, you broke Rule #6: Do not make up a fake identity, and Miss Kendall, you broke Rule #10: Do '''not' call the police!'' Correct?" "Yes, sir." Principal Fury raised an eyebrow. "Because you have broken four of the ten Golden Rules, which as you know are unforgivable, I have no choice but to expel all three of you from S.H.I.E.L.D. High." That hit me like a truck. My heart started to ache, and I had to blink back tears. I'd just been expelled from S.H.I.E.L.D. High. The best high school in the world, and I'd been expelled from it. Adam and Mikaela were upset too, but more so mad. "WHAT?!" Mikaela began to protest. "Sir, you have absolutely no right of any kind to-" "Enough." Principal Fury cut her short. "You three are not meant to be superheroes if you cannot follow the rules of this school. Now, please leave." That shut all three of us up, and tore our hearts to pieces. We got up, and I instantly threw my arms around Mikaela's waist, tears and groans of sorrow coming from me. All of our dreams of becoming a superhero team had been destroyed, in less than ten minutes. ---- Leaving that school, I'd never been more miserable in my life. "So..." Adam muttered, sniffing. "Does anyone know someone we can call to pick us up?" "I could try calling my parents." I replied, taking out my phone. "Tell them what happened. Naturally, I'll be grounded for an eternity, but..." I started punching the numbers into my phone, when a car drove up in front of us. But it wasn't just any car, it was Rhomann Dey's car. Oh, god. What did he want from us? Rhomann rolled the window down, and smirked at me. "I hope you kids have enjoyed your stay at Casa S.H.I.E.L.D. High, I know I haven't." "Rhomann, you don't even go here." I said bitterly. I wasn't in the mood for jokes. "What do you need? I didn't call you for anything." Mikaela made a face. "Wait, who's this guy?" I sighed. "Mikaela and Adam, this is Rhomann Dey, some dude in Nova Force?" "Nova Corps." "Yeah, whatever." I didn't care. "He picked me up and brought me to the Office. Now what is it?" Rhomann took a deep breath. "Look. I know you kids will probably say no, but I'm still gonna offer anyway. Nova Corps has become...interested...in using you kids, particularly the boy. This is something huge, and we want to have you three on board. Would you care to get into my car, and I'll take you to the Nova Headquarters? They'd love to have you, honestly." We exchanged looks, a glint of hope entering all of us. We knew this could go two ways. This could be some sort of trick, and there was no such thing as Nova Corps, which would end up with our demise, or this was a new experience that could help the world instead of harm it. "We'll do it." I said. "What are we to lose?" Rhomann smiled at us, and I knew, just by looking at him, he was going to help us. "Hop on in, kiddos!" Adam smirked, and grabbed the car handle, opening the door. "Ladies first." He said, smiling. And with that, we got into the black car, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. High for good. Category:CAR Parts Category:TGJG Parts Category:Stories